


Is This the Rag You Use to Humiliate Me?

by ChildishLandino



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, In Universe, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Poor clueless Kylo, Rey ain’t got time for this, Rey loves it, Time of the Month, kylo is clueless, minor fluff, women in space still bleed right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishLandino/pseuds/ChildishLandino
Summary: Curious Cat Prompt: “Ben feels Rey's period cramps through their force bond.” From reylo_prompts on twitter.Kylo wakes up in absolute agony and must find the source immediately.





	Is This the Rag You Use to Humiliate Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this fic a year and a half ago! I was ashamed and deleted it, but now that this prompt surfaced on twitter, I had to bring it back. Forever thankful to @weddersins for being my beta, even over a year later! 
> 
> Title is from the song “My Red Self” by Heavens to Betsy

He jolted awake, brought back to consciousness with a violence that nearly knocked him off the bed. He hissed through his clenched teeth, doubling over at the pain in his abdomen. He fumbled to remove the cover so that he could examine whatever wound had been inflicted while he was unconscious. How had anyone made it into his quarters? How had they left so quickly and silently? He slid the waistband of his pants down, expecting it to feel...stickier? 

There was nothing. 

He looked himself over, sure that there had to be a hole, a tear, a cut. The pain was sharp and searing - as if there were a blade twisting back and forth within his torso. But still, there was no wound. Had he been poisoned? He wouldn’t put it past Hux to have poisoned him. He wouldn’t put it past anyone really… 

Lifting himself from the bunk he made his way to the mirror across the room. He was doubled over, doing his best to maintain a stoic face. Even when he was alone, he knew that anyone could be watching. He had been caught off guard before. Not just by Snoke, but by the girl. Both had access to his mind in ways that drove him mad. So he kept his thoughts guarded, and his face even more so. The Supreme Leader could never appear weak. 

He ignored the pain of his day to day, and focused instead on the pain at hand. An agony that ached in his sides, his stomach, his back. So strong that it seeped down his thighs, causing muscles to spasm and shake. This was a pain he had never felt before. Upon examining himself in the mirror, he confirmed that there were no visible ailments causing the pain. His brow furrowed. There was no way this was a dream. He never had dreams. 

So how was this real? 

Quickly, he dropped his mental walls and reached out. He searched for a presence other than his own. He had an aching fear that Snoke was still there. Still watching, still judging. Kylo could almost hear his voice, ridiculing him for being so weak in this moment. But Snoke was not here. A ragged breath escaped his lips as he once more gripped his sides and focused on the pain, allowing himself to sink down to his knees in front of the mirror. 

Another sharp pang and he found himself doubled over, forehead resting on the cool floor. When did he get so hot? He forced himself to focus on the pain, reaching for it in the force. He used everything inside of himself to find the culprit. 

Rey. 

The pain was coming from Rey. 

But she wasn’t inflicting it on him, this wasn’t an attack. No this was  _ her _ pain. She was in agony. Her barriers had been partially dropped and he was feeling everything that she was enduring.

Panic forced his eyes wide, he shot up to his knees once more, reaching blindly into the void to find her conscious. He begged her to let him in. He exerted his mind, mentally pounding against hers - willing her to give in. But there was no such luck. She refused him access and he could not see what was happening to her. He felt bile rise in his throat, fear spiking through his chest and seizing his heart. The force of this panic took his breath away and made his head pound. 

The damned Resistance! Who knows what foolish, dangerous, unnecessary, STUPID mission they had sent her on. She could be anywhere, on any world, being harmed by any kind of creature imaginable. He had to go to her, he had to save her. If he could hardly endure this suffering through the force he could only imagine what she was feeling. 

Why… why did he care so much? 

This pathetic, anguished, orphaned scavenger who wanted his blood. Who had scarred his face. Who was somehow connected to him for reasons beyond both of them. Who had slammed the door in his face and never once looked back. He should loathe her, he should bask in her pain and be joyous at her hopeful demise. Instead, he found an overwhelming need to hear her voice. He needed to know she was okay. 

_ Girl, let me in. Let me see you. _

He called out into the darkness, pressing harder on the beautiful golden light. He begged. Over and over, as he slid to his knees and gripped his side. Maker, how it hurt. He was certain he was feeling the death of her. That is why he couldn't find her thoughts. Her mind was fading, she was fading. She had died. He was feeling another person meet their end, and it was excruciating. 

The lump in his throat would not disappear, his eyes pricked with tears. Why should he care? It would be one less hurdle to jump for the cause of the First Order. This should feel like a success, a win for his side. She had rejected him, had walked away and betrayed him in the worst of ways, and she  _ deserved _ this.

But for now, he slowly laid down on the floor, curling into himself and focusing on every sharp dagger that shot into him. He would allow himself to feel her death until the very end. She deserved a witness, no matter how far across the galaxy they may be. No one deserved to die alone. 

_ Please.  _

_ Please Rey, answer me.  _

His heart broke, shattered completely and filled his chest with sharp daggers of anguish and regret. He couldn’t keep lying to himself. He was attached, desperate, curious for her. She stirred feelings in him that he had long forgotten existed, she gave him a desire to be better. She made him believe he could be  _ good _ . It terrified him, but her impact was heavy. He was weak, so he pressed her mind harder. 

The light he had been desperately, weakly scratching at began to shine a little brighter. She was alert. She heard him. She was  _ alive.  _

_ Rey! Where are you.  _

_ Let me come to you, let me help you!  _

He lunged forward as if to grab her, she was right there - clear as day. He had to comfort her, touch her, help her. His mind was a tizzy of thoughts and action and all he saw from her was bewilderment and irritation. 

“Be— Kylo. What are you on about?” 

She sounded...fine. Normal. Annoyed. Her aura was as it always had been. He was confused. How could she look like that? How was she feeling all of this and not on the floor the way he was? Had it been his imagination? 

Another pang shot through his back and thighs. 

No, definitely real. Very, very real. 

“I feel your pain. It’s un _ bearable,”  _ he hissed through his teeth. Now he was the one annoyed. Did she think him a fool? “Who are you with? Can someone help you? Don’t  _ lie to me  _ Rey. I know you’re not okay!” Oh. He realized how absolutely desperate he sounded. Perfect. 

She scoffed at him, he could tell she had no idea what he was on about. Throughout it all, he still felt the pain. He realized it was a flow. It would peak and cause him to catch his breath and then would become a steady, dull throb. It ached into his shoulders and thighs. It stabbed at his abdomen, causing his eyes to shut violently and clench his fists. How could she be enduring this and speaking to him so calmly?

He heard her shuffle and felt a light breeze across his cheeks. He forced his eyes open to find her squatted before him. Her eyes filled with annoyance, she studied his. 

“What are you trying to prove, Kylo? Tell me what’s going on.” When he made no motion to speak, she leaned forward a bit more. As she searched his face, he felt her creep into his mind as well. Quickly, he closed his side of the bond just enough. He would allow her to see this moment, but nothing more. Not now. 

“You can’t do this anymore. I can’t risk anyone seeing me like this.” 

“I can’t even  _ stand _ , Scavenger,” he spat at her, words laced with venom. “Don’t play me for a fool. Tell me what you are doing to me!” 

Rey crossed her arms over her knees and continued to study his eyes, her brows furrowed. She followed the length of his arms and examined how he held himself. Observed the way his breath hitched and his muscles tightened. She started, a sudden realization flashing across her face. 

“Enough! I know you know what this is! Tell me!” 

And then Rey did the last thing he would’ve ever thought of. She  _ laughed _ . Loud, hard, and genuine. Right in his face, she laughed. If he weren’t so impossibly livid about the whole situation, he may have found the sound endearing. 

"Oh, Kylo," She said in a breath. "Welcome to womanhood." She laughed again and rocked back on her heels, patting his shoulder. In the moment, neither of them realized that her hand and his shoulder made physical contact. She was too amused and he was too bewildered. 

“Give yourself about three days and it will pass. There is not much more I can do for you.” She stood and walked away. As she did so, the vision began to fade. He was alone in his room once more. The faint golden sunlight not gone from his sight, but unreachable once more. 

He thought distastefully of her in that moment. What had she meant? The audacity of her to laugh at him. How dare she? Had she no sympathy?

“Damnit, Rey.” As soon as the words left his mouth, realization dawned on him and he felt very flustered - very, very flustered. 

Why had the force suddenly allowed for this particular… issue to come through their connection? He felt a heavy shame as he thought of his panic. She was find, enduring her normal cycle. Yet he had fully and wholeheartedly believed she was in need of rescuing. 

Kylo let out a frustrated yell, force blasting the mirror in front of him causing it to shattered across the floor. He heaved forward in frustration. How dare she mock him! He had let his guard down like a fool, had reached out to aid her - and all she did in return was laugh at him. He was disgusting. 

He stood abruptly and dressed himself in a rush. He would start his day now. He would dawn the invisible mask of Supreme Leader and he…. 

He would blow some shit up.


End file.
